Night at The Mall
by amma cerry
Summary: Summary: Mini fic SasuNaru dengan genre horor gagal pertama dari author yang lagi stress... Hope you enjoy. /slash, gak banget, aneh/ Don't Like Don't Read.


"Filmnya tadi seru sekali, ya, Teme?" Naruto berucap riang dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Ia merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu bersemangat. Sasuke Uchiha—sahabat sedari kecil si pirang yang baru beberapa minggu lalu naik pangkat menjadi kekasih, hanya tersenyum tipis dengan sahutan andalannya.

Saat ini, dua orang pemuda seumuran itu sedang berjalan di mall untuk menuju pintu keluar. Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka, dan mereka baru saja selesai menonton film di bioskop saat jam sudah menunjukan 11:45. Menonton film di jam terakhir itu cukup menyenangkan, karna tidak terlalu banyak orang, Sasuke tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Dan lagi, mereka malah memilih menonton film di bioskop yang ada didalam mall karna sekalian main di game center.

Central Mall Konoha, tentu sudah gelap dan sepi dari orang-orang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tadi berbarengan keluar dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tapi sekarang, kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua?

"Kok, sepi banget, Teme?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Masashi Kishimoto Naruto ©**

**Night at The Mall**

**Amma Cherry hadir**

**Tebar Cinta SasuNaru**

**Peringatan: AU, OOC, Typo (s), Horor Gagal, BL.**

_**Harap Anda menyukainya ~**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Perasaan tadi banyak orang yang jalan bareng kita, deh, Teme?" Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling dengan wajah takut, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang masih berwajah kalem.

"Kau tidak perlu takut begitu. Inikan hanya mall," Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, Naruto memang penakut jika sudah menyangkut hantu atau semacamnya yang menurut Sasuke kekanakan.

"Iya, ini **hanya **mall," Naruto mencibir perkataan Sasuke. "dan kita hanya berdua ditempat sebesar ini!"

"Tentu tidak, Bodoh. Masih banyak petugas yang berkeliaran. Kau tidak lihat?" Sasuke menunjuk seorang bapak-bapak berpakaian security yang membawa senter ditangannya. Security tersebut berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Maaf, anak-anak. Kalian mau keluar kearah mana?"

"Kami mau kelantai 2, kami tadi parkir disana, pak." Naruto menjelaskan kepada petugas keamanan itu.

"Jika mau turun menggunakan lift, liftnya ada didalam food court, nak."

"Terima kasih, paman."

Jam segini, tentu saja tangga eskalator tidak berfungsi lagi, dan sudah diberi pagar rantai oleh petugas. Jadi jika mau melewati tangga, mereka harus memutar jauh kearah selatan sedang mereka berada disisi utara. Jika menggunakan lift yang ada di food court akan lebih cepat menuju parkiran.

Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke untuk berjalan cepat kearah food court dilantai 3 mall, tanpa peduli jika bapak security tadi bahkan sudah menghilang dalam sekejap. Sasuke yang diseret hanya diam, melihat jika security tadi sangat janggal dan aneh—ia tidak mau Naruto semakin parno dan ketakutan.

Mereka tiba didalam food court. Wangi berbagai variasi masakan masih tercium dipenciuman mereka, berbagai stand cemilan dan restoran hanya ada kursi-kursi kosong saja. kedua pemuda pirang dan raven itu jadi bingung sendiri. Dimana liftnya?

"Dimana liftnya?" pertanyaan yang juga ada dikepala Sasuke ditanyakan lebih dulu oleh Naruto. Mereka jarang ke mall, biasa juga naik eskalator. Ini baru pertama kali mereka menonton film di jam terakhir.

"Mana aku tau?" Sasuke menjawab ketus. Dari tadi si pirang terus saja menggelayutinya, bajunya jadi tertarik sana sini dan kumal.

Naruto merengut. "Jangan ketus begitu, Teme." ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, dekat stand minuman jus itu ia melihat seorang petugas kebersihan sedang mengepel? Di jam seperti ini? Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto nampak bingung, menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Ada seseorang disana?" tunjuk Naruto, kearah petugas kebersihan berseragam hijau yang sibuk mengepel disana. Naruto segera menggandeng Sasuke. "Ayo kita bertanya pada orang itu saja."

"Hn,"

Kedua pemuda tersebut menghampiri bapak petugas kebersihan itu. "Permisi paman. Apa kau tau dimana letak liftnya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto, dijawab anggukan oleh petugas kebersihan itu. Tapi, Sasuke menatap bapak itu dengan kedua alis mengkerut. Bapak itu terus saja menunduk menatap lantai, dan lantai yang dipel pun sedari tadi hanya disitu saja.

"Bagus!" Naruto berseru senang. "Dimana, paman?" Naruto sangat antusias bertanya pada cleaning service tersebut, bahkan tidak menyadari jika Sasuke menarik tangannya cukup kuat.

Tangan pucat sang petugas kebersihan mengarah keujung belakang akuarium besar. Mata sapphire Naruto menatap akuarium itu dari kejauhan, kebetulan ada sebuah lampu yang menyala menerangi mereka saat ini.

Tapi, kok, cuma ada bayangan dirinya dan Sasuke?

Naruto menatap petugas kebersihan itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Sasuke yang sudah menyadari kejanggalan ini sejak tadi segera menyeret tangan Naruto yang tubuhnya kaku dan dingin.

Petugas kebersihan itu mengangkat wajahnya kearah Naruto—dan Sasuke yang berusaha menyeret Naruto.

Tidak ada wajahnya.

WAJAHNYA RATA!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**TAMAT**

_#Author digebukin_

_Nulis pengalaman pribadi, sumfah gila bgt kejadiannya. Sepatu gue ampe copot gegara dipake lari sama yang jelas pas kejadian itu saya kapok nonton di jam terakhir. serem euy. disini gak ada gedung bioskop sih, adanya cuma XXI di mall doang. ==a #curcol_

_Pas ngalamin itu, serem bgt. Tapi pas ditulis kagak ada seremnya ==a /gak bakat bikin ho_

_tertarik review?_

_apa aja isinya asal ikhlas. Xp_

**CHERRYLOVETOMATJERUK**


End file.
